This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Robert A. Sikes, Ph.D. Role of IGFBP-2 Fragments in Development of Androgen Insensitive Prostate Cancer This project was designed to 1) Isolate and obtain sequence information from IGFBP-2 fragments, 2) to clone the IGFBP-2 open reading frame into an expression vector where the ends are modified by adding small peptide tags, and 3) to introduce and express these constructs in CHO cells to obtain tagged recombinant IGFBP-2 to study proteolysis.